Strawberry Truffles
by DirtyLikeHell
Summary: She felt stupid for giving something so silly to the enemy.


DeidaraxTemari

(Oneshot)

Chocolate.

It was of chocolate the delicious smell that emanated from Kazekage's house.

She never had time to cook, always busy completing quests or fighting alongside her brothers, Gaara and Kankuro. Now she had some free time and she was using it to make... Strawberry Truffles.

She could just ask one of the cooks to do it. However not. Instead she asked them to leave the kitchen so she could make her truffles in peace. Enjoying the moment that none of her brothers were home.

There she was, doing her best, making each bonbon carefully, filling them the way she thought he would like.

Soon she wrapped them carefully in a package with a slight purple tint, slightly transparent, she put them in a black box and then left the house, taking her way to the gates of Suna and then to the forest.

She felt ridiculous, and a little uncomfortable.

Obvious. There she was, doing something she never thought she would… With a box of chocolates in hand, searching for her beloved, to give him the chocolates.

_"I'm so ridiculous. This is so ridiculous. I spent my whole day doing it. I'm acting like those other ridiculous and insane girls."_ She thought as she continued her walk through the forest, staring at the small package.

What was she thinking? Since when she prepared sweets to give to an enemy?

She sighed and continued on her way, with weary steps.

She walked and walked through the woods, looking for him, with the box still in hand.

The blonde continued on her way, unaware that someone was watching her since she entered the forest.

He had a curious look when he realized she was holding a small box. Wondering what it was, he came down the tree and called the girl's name.

''Temari!''

The girl turned and watched him, surprise for not having noticed his presence and wondered if she was so distracted like that.

''Deidara…'' The blonde called back, almost in a whisper.

She trembled and felt a little ashamed, trying to get enough courage to give him the box of chocolates. But she was not a coward. Therefore she would not back down, she would deliver the chocolates.

She approached the Nukenin timidly and then gave him the package.

''It's is for... you.'' She said slightly embarrassed for giving him something so silly and useless. ''It's just chocolate.''

He watched her for a while, with a cold look, making her more uncomfortable and slightly blushed. But then, surprising her, smiled softly and then took the box from her hands.

''It was you who did it, un?'' He asked with a smile in the corner of his lips.

She just nodded, crossing her arms, without having courage enough to face him.

He opened the box, revealing the delicious chocolates.

''Strawberry Truffles, un.'' He said smiling, while she stared at the floor.

Deidara grabbed one of the chocolates and approached the blonde. He lifted her face to look at him, holding her chin, then he put the chocolate in his mouth and took it up to the delicate lips of the girl.

_That taste was different... delicious_, she thought. The exotic flavor of the strawberry truffles mixed with condensed milk with a touch of mild liquor that she added truffles… And the sweet taste of his lips.

They continued sharing the chocolate.

He placed his hands on the girl's waist and she hugged him, twining her arms on his neck, holding herself on tiptoe. He ran the tip of his tongue on Temari's lips, wanting to pass.

She smiled through the kiss, her lips opened a little, leaving free passage for him.

They only stopped when they started suffocate. She was embarrassed and he was smiling.

''Thanks for the chocolates, hm''

''You're welcome.'' She said with an innocent smile.

He sat down on the grass and leaned his back in the trunk of a tree.

''Come here, let's share more truffles and kisses, hm''

''Deidara!'' She rebuked, ashamed.

He just smiled and watched as she sat beside him.

He took another chocolate and led to his lips and then was sharing it with Temari again.

After savoring all the chocolates together. She laid her head on his arm and rested there, feeling the sunshine between the branches and leaves of trees, touch her skin, feeling the gentle breeze of the wind, listening to the soothing sounds of small animals around.

''I love you.'' She said a little embarrassed and blushing.

Deidara looked thoughtful for a minute.

''Me too...'' He said a little nervous. ''I love you too, un.'' He kept staring at her and then gave her a lasting kiss.

And they kept like this... In the forest, loving each other, hidden from the looks of those who could separate them.

* * *

_Well… I am really sorry for my English, I still don't know how to write everything perfect in English, but I tried my best and I hope that at least someone like it. ._.'_


End file.
